Why did this Happen?
by QueenLauraxx
Summary: Evil Bots are invading Toontown. Flippy took action and sent the Toon resistance. But the Toon Resistance couldn't handle it. Then how could these average toons defeat those robots, if Toontown's strongest warriors couldn't? Follow these toons in this MIXED up adventure!
1. Intro

_Intro:_

Sparkly Rose Lab and a bunch of her other friends were walking towards Toon HQ. When they hear this mechanical whirring behind them.

They all turn around, they see robot type creatures. Sparkly Rose Lab looked at all of her friends. They all had faces of horror. One of Sparkly Rose Lab's friends turned to all of them, her name was Lilac.

She said," WHOA! What the heck are those things?! All of them looked at each other and just shrugged. They all kept on waling.

Till another person in the group told all of them to go into Toon HQ to tell Flippy about these random robotic creatures since they seem like they are dangerous.

They all entered Toon HQ to tell Flippy about the robots. One of Spark's Friend, which is Trey. Told Flippy all about it. Flippy took action as soon as he heard that. He called the Toon Resistance too take care of those Robots.

Sooner or later the Toon Resistance couldn't take care of those robots. All 6 toons looked out onto the street seeing the robots being smashed to pieces. But that scene was rare. All of the scenes they could see are the Toons being thrown into the sky and disappearing.

The 6 took action against the robots. They were being surrounded by them.. Each of them tried to take on one of the robots. But the robots were too strong. Soon enough all of the toons blacked out. All the bots immediately left when those 6 toons passed out.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 1: Where are we?

All of the toons awoke with the biggest headache. All of them checked their surroundings. They could hear quiet beeping and mechanics whirring. They also noticed they were in cages.

They turn around and they see a tall green robot wearing a navy blue suit. His tag said he was, Spin Doctor, Lawbot # 139900385. His mechanical voice echoed across the room," WELCOME TOONS, he Boomed.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE KEPT HERE TILL WE TAKE OVER YOUR TOWN"!

All toons gasped. Then they hear the whining and crying in other cages next to them. Turns out all of these "so called robots" taken the whole entire town into custody.

After all of the robots left the room, Crazy, Spark, Lilac, Trey, Silly and Dragon. All whispered to one another on how to get out of he room.

Their plan turned out to be good.

Lilac picked the lock with the clip that was in her hair. And quietly let everyone out of the room. They sneaked out of the room EVEEER so quietly. They told all the toons they are going to save Toontown from these bots. They have 1 month to defeat all of these bots, since they promised. Then they would come back for them.

These 6 toons had made such a big challenge trying to save them. This means if you don't go. You risk your whole town. If you do you risk yourself.

They took this big challenge and left everyone. They sneaked around, hiding behind walls if they see or hear anything coming towards them.

When they were finally out of the building. They ran towards the library which was deserted and the town, including the mayor, Flippy were taken into custody.

When they entered the library all they could see were glasses broken on the floor and books on the ground torn up.

They went into the information section and were looking for the books about those robots. They kept looking and looking. But no luck at all. After 1 hour they had found nothing.

Then Crazy looked at the floor where all the torn books were, this book was surprisingly not torn.

They looked at the book. The book looked like it wasn't touched for about 100 years. They opened the book. It had dust and webs in the inside too. The title of the book was called: Cogs: Robots of the past. They read about the cogs each taking turns reading it out loud.

The book had said the robots were called, "Cogs". And they were enemies of Toontown for over 150 years. The cogs had disappeared until today. Since they disappeared they were forgotten of. It was said they were going to come back sooner or later.

The number 1 weakness of these cogs are "Gags" these "gags" could destroy the cogs because they laugh too much and explode. Example of these gags are pies, anvils, traps, and many more.

All 6 toons looked at each other and nodded at each other. They all went home and packed their bags. They all decided to create some "gags" of their own at their house. They each created a couple of pies to last them a while.

They all met at the TTC trolley. They looked at each other. Trey looked at the group and said," Hey guys.., um. How exactly are we going to take care of these cogs?

Sparkly Rose Lab looked at them with a mischievous look in her eyes.

She whispered in their ears and they nodded and went off into Punchline Place.


	3. Chapter 2: What is this?

Chapter 2:

Sparkly Rose Lab and the rest of the group were walking on Punchline Place. They walked around the whole streets. All they saw were newspapers and broken robot parts. The site was all too bad to bare. So they speedwalked.

Once they got to the tunnel to Donald's Dock they all looked at each other. "Are you guys sure about this?", asked Silly. All of them looked at him. Lilac stated that they promised the whole town that they are going to save the town. So Silly looked at all of them, then quickly nodded.

They walked into Donald's Dock. What they immediately saw was cogs, COGS EVERYWHERE! All cogs turned around. Seeing those Toons immediately, put them in battle mode. All of the cogs moved toward them in their mechanical walk. They attacked each toon. Sparkly Rose Lab hit 1 with a whole cream pie. Silly hit 1 with a cream pie. Lilac hit them with a fire hose. Trey dropped an anvil on their heads. And Dragon hit 1 with the storm cloud. Also Master hit 1 with a safe.

The 6 toons left many parts of the cogs on the ground. They turned around. There they see a giant cog… Not many have seen before. There were many rumors that were said in the book.

Standing before them was the great Cog Chairman. The cog chairman had a very deep voice. He said to the toons,"Well. Look what we have here. Toons.." All of the toons there all were scared. Lilac fainted, the others got dizzy. Sparkly Rose Lab looked at all of her friends sitting on the ground. She looked very mad.

She was really mad, she wanted to flip this cog boss. But she could do that. She doesn't even have the power to do that.

All she did was yell." Listen here, SIR? You can't mess with us. Kay? This group is too powerful for your forces. Even if the toon resistance didn't take care of those other robots. I betcha we can?!

The chairman smirked at said," Well, little Missy. I see you underestimated us cogs. You don't know what we could do. If we can attack your town in a little less than 5 minutes. Do you know what we could do in under 3 minutes to you toons? Think about that.

Sparkly Rose Lab glared. Then the chairman walked away laughing with this menacing laugh.

Lilac came to and asked," What happened?". Sparkly Rose Lab looked at all of the toons. They were coming back not being too dizzy.

All of the toons got up and started walking to the Donald Dock playground. Since they lost health during the battle. They went to the DDock playground to get themselves some icecream.

When they got to the playground. They noticed someone put in a new store, it looked old. But the building itself was never noticed by the toons here. It must have been a hidden building.

All of them went inside of the store. They saw gags, gags EVERYWHERE. All of them took as much their bags could handle.

Then they started a conversation outside of the shop.

Lilac started it first," Um.. guys. That store was kinda creepy. But it did stock us up on gags.

Dragon looked at Lilac," Yeah, I agree with Lilac. It was very plentiful for us. But I do consider that building very creepy.

Silly looked at everyone and said," Yeah but. I have one question. Why was that building here? I mean I've been here in Toontown for 5 years. And I have never seen that building here before.

Crazy had said he agreed with Silly and so did Trey.

Sparkly Rose Lab looked perplexed on why that building was there.

She then realized she read a page in the book that had stated that if the cogs were to come back and toons were able to escape, this building appeared.

She gasped. She then told everyone," Guys! GUYS!" All of them turned around to face her. 

Dragon asked her," Hey Spark what's wrong?"

Spark looked at everyone wide-eyed, she told everyone about the mysterious building. All of them looked at each other, shuddered, and said,"Wow"..

All of a sudden they hear, something walking towards them.

Trey acted quickly,"Guys! Take out your pies!", he whispered screamed.

They all took out their pies. They could hear the footsteps walking closer, and closer.

But what was strange about it, was that the footsteps didn't sound like, BANG! BANG!. Like it would when a cog would be walking.

Instead it sounded like soft careful footsteps. They also didn't hear the mechanical beeps the cogs would produce.

Instead it was soft breathing.

All toons put their pies and seltzer bottles down. They sneaked out to where they heard the footsteps. They were surprised to see, a TOON!

All of them gasped. The toon walked up to them. She was a black cat, she was short. She introduced herself, he name was Sabbie.

The whole group said in unison," Wait. I thought we were the only toons that escaped from those cogs?"

Sabbie explained that she hid underground till all of the cogs disappeared. She also said that she thought we were cogs.

All of the toons laughed.

Then Lilac introduced everyone," Well, my name is Lilac, he is Trey, he is Epic Drango, and she is Silly Boo Boo Sourswirl, his name is Master Crazy Wildzilla, and last of all is Sparkly Rose Lab.

All of them waved, Hi to Sabbie.

Then Sparkly Rose Lab had an idea. "He, Sabbie! Would you like to join our group? We need more toons anyways.

Sabbie looked at them, then she said yes! All of the toons Sparkly Rose Lab told everyone that they had to go to the Brrrgh to speak to Lil Oldman.

They all knew he was wise. But what they didn't know was whether or not he was captured by the cogs too. They wall headed for Lighthouse Lane, but Sabbie said, Um.. Guys. Let me go get gags?


	4. Chapter 3: Adventure

They were all still on Lighthouse Lane waiting for Sabbie to come back with her gags. After 10 more minutes she came they were on their way to the Brrrgh. On the way there, Dragon asked Sabbie how it was like living underground for sometime.

Sabbie said it was dirty & Murky. All of them looked at her and then started laughing.

When they got to the Brrrgh they immediately went to Lil Oldman's store. When all of the toons got there. They opened the door. And to their surprise they find ANOTHER toon.

The toon was a cream colored cat, she was short just like Sabbie. The cat looked at all of them. She asked," Who are all of you? I'm just here to ask Lil Oldman a question." Sparkly Rose Lab looked at here, and asked," That question is?" The cat looked at them again. Well… the questions is," WHY THE HECK ARE THERE THESE ROBOTS HERE?"

Sparkly Rose Lab told her the WHOLE entire story. The cat looked at her and said," OOOH." Then she introduced herself, her name was Hats.

Silly looked at Hats, then he got an idea" HEY HATS!." She turned around and asked, "Yes?" Silly told her that she can join the group, because we're here to go save Toontown from Cogs. "Cogs?" , she asked. "Oh. Cogs are the robots you see attacking the town." She smiled and said YES!

Trey told her to get gags. Before she could speak. Lilac took over and told her what a gag they remembered what they were here for. They were here to ask Lil Oldman a question.

But they realized he wasn't even there.

Lilac's POV: (OMG. A first POV. :0)

We went to Lil Oldman's building and we found a toon. This happens every day doesn't it? LOL.

But anyways. Lil Oldman wasn't there. So we left the building. On the way back to the Brrrgh playground. Hats asked me a question," Um.. Hi. Where are we going?" I looked at her.

I told her, "Wherever the cogs are hiding." After that she stood quiet until we got to the playground. She walked into the gag shop to get gags for herself.

While she was getting gags. We sat on the steps of the Clothing Shop and talked about how we should get the cogs,

Then Sabbie said," That we should infiltrate the cog's base." Silly told her that, "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HECK IT IS."

Then after Silly shouted that out. Hats came out of the gag shop with a bag stuffed with gags.

Hats POV: (Yay another POV!)

I went into the gag shop and everywhere they were pies, anvils, safes, squirt guns. There were ALL there.

So I grabbed as much as I could.

After I was done, I hear someone shouting, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HECK IT IS! When I heard that I quickly walked outside. Then I asked what happened.

They told me the entire conversation, so supposedly they were talking about infiltrating the cogs base & trying to get them. But Silly shouted out what was wrong with that solution.

I started laughing cause I thought it was pretty funny.

Then Trey said to everyone," That we should get ready to go, we need to find the cogs base."

Then Dragon said to us that where do we search first?

All of us looked at Sparkly.

(End of POV)

They all looked. Sparkly started thinking, Then she realized it, Guys. Do you know those hills over there, she said pointing to the hills.

All of them had wide-eyes, in unison, B-B-But Sparkly we never crossed that fence before!" Sparkly jumped over the fence and said," Guys, stop whining and jump over the fence!"

They all jumped over the fence. When they all touched the snow or whatever it is. They felt chills.

They all walked up the hill. Then they see a big, giant castle, No, it isn't the cog place.

They walked up to it. Then they see a sign in front of the castle it said, 'Welcome to Toon-Opolis'. All toons gasped when they saw it.

Sparkly looked at the rest, they were all staring at it. Then they walked into the place without hesitating.

When they got there. They saw toons of different species. Even species they have never seen before like, Goat, Chicken, Cow, & so many more!

It was a big city. Skyscrapers everywhere. It wasn't at all like Toontown. All the toons looked gloomy, sad, and bored.

They were holding briefcases. Some went into buildings.

Sparkly realized that these toons are HARDWORKING toons, other than the toons living in Toontown. People who live in Toontown just have fun. But toons here don't have fun all they do is, Wake up, eat, work, sleep, Repeat. Sparkly told everyone that they had to stay here for a while until we at least find the place where the cogs are hiding.

Lilac asked how we were gonna live.

Trey told them that we need to WORK to get a place to live.

All toons groaned. They went their separate ways.

(Beware! Toon POV's coming NOW! )

Silly's POV:

I walked to a building called," Bananatop Bank". I filled out something called an application? I have to work Mon-Fri, GREAT work…

Lilac's POV:

So the group split up to find a job, so I walked to this giant skyscraper and went inside. There was a duck sitting at the desk. So I asked her, "What jobs do you have available?"

The duck looked at me, and then looked at a sheet of paper. A lawyer we have available will that suit you? I quickly nodded.

She told me to sign a paper. So I did.

I walked out of the store feeling pretty good.

Trey's POV:

Since I HAVE to get a job I'll get one at the library. Just signed, and BAM done!

Spark told all of to meet at, 'The Town Square' So I just started walking there.


End file.
